This invention relates to dry pipe automatic fire protection sprinkler systems.
Dry pipe automatic fire protection sprinkler systems are typically employed for the purpose of providing automatic sprinkler protection in unheated occupancies and structures that may be exposed to freezing temperatures. The dry pipe sprinkler system is connected to a public or private water main providing a reliable supply of water, and typically includes an indicating type of water flow valve, e.g. a water gong or other alarm flow valve, a fire department connection and a dry pipe valve. The dry pipe system is used primarily in unheated warehouses and the like where water-filled pipes cannot be used, so the dry pipe valve must be protected against freezing by locating it in a heated portion of the structure, e.g. in the warehouse office or in a heated enclosure provided for the purpose, to protect the dry pipe valve from freezing.
The sprinkler portion of a dry pipe sprinkler system has an arrangement of piping similar to a wet pipe sprinkler system. However, rather than water, the dry pipe sprinkler system contains air or nitrogen under pressure above the dry pipe valve. The air pressure restrains the water in the supply main at the dry pipe valve by holding the valve in closed position until one or more sprinklers open, e.g., in the presence of fire. The loss of air pressure allows the dry pipe valve to open, permitting flow of water through the valve into the arrangement of piping and on to the open sprinkler at the location of a fire.
Many dry pipe valves are of the differential-type, single clapper construction. These center differential pressure valves are designed with a dry system seat and a water supply seat concentrically located with their axes at an equal distance from the center of the clapper hinge pin. As seen from the following equation, the differential ratio is the relationship of the air seat area divided by the water seat area:
DF=(AD/WD)2*L2/L1
AD={square root over (DF*WD2)}
where:
AD=system (air) valve seat mean diameter
WD=supply (water) seat mean diameter
DF=differential, i.e., the ratio between the system water pressure and system air pressure (where 5.5 to 6.0 is the industry standard)
L1=distance between the center of the hinge or pivot and the center of air pressure (i.e., the air valve seat axis)
L2=distance between the center of the hinge or pivot and the center of water pressure (i.e., the water valve seat axis).
By way of example, for a 6-inch single clapper, differential-type dry pipe valve, where:
WD=6; DF=5.5; L1=L2
AD={square root over (DF*WD2)}=14 inches
In the case of a typical ratio of 5.5 (the industry standard), a 6-inch diameter water supply thus requires a 14-inch diameter air valve seat. This valve design is very reliable and made from relatively few parts; however, this relationship also results in a valve that is relatively large and heavy, and therefore difficult to install. An alternative design for achieving a relatively lower weight is a mechanical latching dry valve. This type of dry pipe valve is relatively smaller in size, but it requires more components, and it is often more difficult to maintain because of the relatively greater number of parts located within its auxiliary chamber.
According to one aspect of the invention, a differential-type dry pipe valve for a fire protection sprinkler system has a ratio of effective air sealing area to service water sealing area that is smaller than a ratio of service water pressure to system air pressure at which the fire protection sprinkler system is actuated.
According to another aspect of the invention, a dry pipe valve for a fire protection sprinkler system has a water valve seat and an air valve seat, the water valve seat being off-center relative to said air valve seat.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a differential-type dry pipe valve for a fire protection sprinkler system comprises a valve body defining an inlet and an outlet, a water-side chamber in communication with the inlet and an air-side chamber in communication with the outlet, and, therebetween, an air valve seat having an air valve axis and a water valve seat having a water valve axis. A clapper is mounted to pivot about a pivot axis closely adjacent the air valve seat between a first, clapper-closed position for resisting flow of water through the water valve seat and a second, clapper-open position for permitting flow of water through the water valve seat toward the air-side chamber. An air valve seal is mounted for sealing engagement with the air valve seat with the clapper in the first, clapper-closed position, and a water valve seal is mounted for sealing engagement with the water valve seat with the clapper in the first, clapper-closed position. In one embodiment, the air valve seat is centered a first radial distance from the pivot axis and the water valve seat is spaced a second radial distance from the pivot axis, the first radial distance being greater than the second radial distance. In another embodiment, the air valve seat and the water valve seat are asymmetrically arranged.
Preferred embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following additional features. The clapper is held in the first, clapper-closed position by air pressure maintained in the air-side chamber and the fire protection sprinkler system, and the clapper is urged from the first, clapper-closed position toward the second, clapper-open position by water pressure from the water-side chamber upon reduction of air pressure in the air-side chamber and the fire protection sprinkler system. Preferably, reduction of air pressure in the air-side chamber and fire protection sprinkler system results from opening of one or more fire protection sprinklers of the fire protection sprinkler system. The air valve seal and/or the water valve seal is mounted to the clapper. The dry pipe valve further comprises a latch member adapted, in a first latch member position, to permit movement of the clapper from its first, clapper-closed position toward its second, clapper-open position and to resist return movement of the clapper from its second, clapper-open position toward its first, clapper-closed position. Preferably, the latch member is mounted to the body for movement between the first latch member position resisting return movement of the clapper toward its first, clapper-closed position and a second latch member position permitting return movement of the clapper from its second, clapper-open position toward its first, clapper-closed position. More preferably, the latch member comprises an actuator disposed outside the body for movement of the latch member from the first latch member position resisting return movement of the clapper toward its first, clapper-closed position toward the second latch member position permitting return movement of the clapper toward its first, clapper-closed position. The air valve seal has a first surface disposed for sealing engagement with the air valve seat and an opposite, second surface exposed for application of sealing pressure to the air valve seal upon the air valve seat. The water valve seal has a first surface disposed for sealing engagement with the water valve seat and an opposite, second surface exposed for application of sealing pressure to the water valve seal upon the water valve seat. The dry pipe valve comprises a single clapper. The clapper, in its first, clapper-closed position, defines an atmospheric region generally between the air valve seat and the water valve seat. Preferably, the atmospheric region defined by the clapper generally between the air valve seat and the water valve seat is asymmetrical about the air valve axis. The first radial distance of the air valve seat center from the pivot axis is less than about 1.8 times the second radial distance of the water valve seat center from the pivot axis.
Objectives of the invention include providing a dry pipe valve of simple construction, with few moving parts, compact size, and lighter weight, compared to prior art dry pipe valves of similar specification.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.